I wonder where this conversation will end up to
by strawfuzz
Summary: random chatting of Ginshu and Bonten


'I've known him since junior high but I don't have much interest on him. His existence doesn t mean anything to me. I don t even care if anything happens to hi. In other words, his existence is not even a threat to me. How will I start, then? During the first semester of my life as a second year high school student, I just couldn t recall why, but we were reunited again because we were classmates again after a year. I was quite surprised because I really didn t know that he was in this same school where I am studying. Truthfully, I couldn t even recall seeing him on the first day of school during the entrance ceremony. And the worst of all, he was sitting right next to me.

-  
>"wan't to have some?", Ginshu whispered to Bonten as he offered potato chips.<p>

"we're in class", Bonten did not take his eyes off from the teacher discussing in front as if he was ignoring his seatmate though he actually spoke in a very low voice.

"well then, I'll just give you some after the class", the long haired boy gave the other a smile.

"okay", the other answered and went on writing his notes.

-bell ringing-

"that's all for today. Please study the next chapter for the topic tomorrow". The students bowed and the teacher left. Some of the students already left the classroom. Others were talking where they could hang out and some left for their club activities. On the other hand, two guys were chatting to each other or rather, they're more like teasing each other.

These two guys were supposed not to be talking to each other. Some of the students had this in mind. There were some who knew that these two just ignored each other back when they were in junior high but somehow, though the others find it unusual, these two guys were actually chatting.

"snap it out, ignore their stares just like the way you ignored me when we were in junior high", the long haired blond was already standing in front of Ginshu's desk. Ginshu was staring at their classmates who were really obviously talking about them.

"you knew that I was ignoring you. Can't really help it. I just like to ignore you", Ginshu stood up and faced the other with a smirk.

"let's get out of here, they might start a fight", one student said aloud and almost all of the remaining students left the room. Only those who got interested in the conversation of the remained.

"you were ignoring me too, for you to bee informed", Ginshu added.

"haha, so you noticed too?, that's to keep me from getting bored", the other answered.

"what?, you just ignored me for that reason?", Ginshu pouted. "It's like you're using me as your entertainment to keep you from getting bored how dare you- hmm..., munch..much.., this potato chip is really good", Ginshu continued munching the potato chips that Bonten shoved into his mouth to keep him shut.

"you are really noisy-munch..munch.."

"you try some too", Ginshu shoved some more potato chips into Bonten's mouth.

"yeah, it's really tasty and crispy too, where'd you bought this?"

"hmmm, I wish we were just like this"

"ya saying something? I didn't get you"

"nothing"

And both of them didn't talk. There was dead silence. The other students soon went back to talking to their other classmates, others soon left until only the two of them were in the classroom.

"hmmm...so you really did purposely ignored me", Ginshu was holding a notebook. It was the blonde's notebook where he had written his reason why he ignored Ginshu.

"waahh", Bonten lost his composure for a second there. "give me that, why are you reading it?"

"because there's something interesting written in here. So naturally, it should be read"

"give that back-"

"shhh..." the other guy had Bonten's mouth shut when he placed his finger on the the blonde's lips. "do you want to know the reason why I wasn't at the entrance ceremony?"

The blonde only nodded and a light visible red color brushed his cheeks.

"I'm sick and I was at the hospital that day, and my operation was a success, that's why I'm here sitting beside you", Ginshu made a grin.

"whatever"

"hey dont be like that, I was struggling to get well just to see you ignoring me, ahaha.. and so that I can ignore you again. Now tell me"

"what?"

"why did you write this?"

"that?"

"yeah, what else am I referring to, of course this writing in you note"

"sigh- I was just surprised"

"hahaha, surprised?, that i'm still alive and kicking?"

"no, and what I wrote there isn't funny at all"

"okay, okay. Then?"

"what?"

"I'm asking for the reason, the R-E-A-S-O-N"

"I wrote that coz it's interesting"

"Interesting?, me? are you interested in me? don't tell me Bonten, you?"

"what about me?", this time, Bonten's face is totally red.

"you're blushing. Does this mean that I'm correct of what I'm thinking that you are really interested in me?", Ginshu made a grin.

"n-no, you're wrong"

"you're face doesn't say so, fufufu"

"I'm telling you it's not, and by the way give me my notebook", Bonten snatched his notebook away from Ginshu and placed it on his bag.

"and by the way Bonten"

"now what?"

"are we gonna stay here until late in the evening?"

Bonten just realized that there sorrounding was already dark and they're the only one's left probably at the school. "eeehhh!", he yelled.

-  
>I haven't written any since I think from January. And now that I'm not busy anymore, I can write as much as I want. Thanks to my sister who encouraged me to finsih this story though I think this story has no plot or it's just random.<p>

Review if you want. Positive and especially NEGATIVE reviews are always wanted. _

-strawfuzz :smileys 


End file.
